Electrical power buses are used in a wide range of applications for the distribution of electrical power. Electrical conductors used as power buses have typically been manufactured individually, using conventional manufacturing processes including casting. When multiple electrical conductors are required, manufacturing the electrical conductors individually using conventional methods can be relatively time-consuming and therefore expensive.
There is a need for improved methods of manufacturing electrical conductors. In particular, there is a need for methods which improve the efficiency of casting pluralities of electrical conductors.